A Trip to Japan
by XxMidnightPrincessxX
Summary: Mikan is going to Gakuen Alice in Japan for 2 years. There she will meet new friends, a gay teacher, and a flame caster with red orbs. Rated T for language.
1. Arrival in Japan

**Arrival in Japan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and never will. *crying***

"We are now landing in Japan," the intercom said. A pretty brunette girl quickly woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the window and gazed down at Japan.

_Flashback:_

"_Mikan!" her mother shouted. "Come down here!" Mikan went to her mother and Yuka said, "Remember I told you about Narumi? My childhood friend?" Mikan nodded and Yuka said, "Well, he wants you to go to Gakuen Alice to train your alice!" _

_SLAM!_

_Yuka cringed at the sound. "Mikan! That was my school book!" Mikan glared at her and said, "Why the hell do I have to go?" Her mother quickly tried a way to bribe her and remembered what Narumi said. "Hotaru will be there." Mikan snapped back at her and squealed, "Hotaru!??" Her mother nodded and Mikan sighed. "Guess I have no choice. I'll go pack"_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh yeah! Hotaru's here." Mikan thought.

{At Airport}

Mikan went to the baggage area and got her luggage. She got out the letter Narumi sent to her. It said someone would pick her up there. She looked up and saw a girl walking towards her. She wore a long shirt that had purple and black stripes with black leggings and boots. Her purple hair came down to the end of her face. She went up to her and Mikan saw that the sign she was carrying said, "GAKUEN ALICE" "Oh. This must be the person who is picking me up." Mikan thought. The girl came up to her and scanned her. Mikan was wearing a pink strapless top with white mini shorts and knee-high pink boots. Her pink headphones were around her neck. (**If anyone has read Beauty Pop imagine it like Billy's only smaller and pink)** Then the girl looked up and said, "Wow. You grew, Baka." Mikan's eyes widened. Only one person called her that. "Hotaru?!" She squealed. Hotaru rolled her eyes and said, "Yup," Then quickly dodged Mikan's attempt to hug her. "Bitch," She said. Hotaru rolled her eyes…again and said, "Don't call me that or I won't introduce you to some of the people in our class right now." Mikan stood up and looked around and said, "Huh? Where?" Then 3 girls came up from behind Hotaru. The girl with pink hair said, "My name is Anna and the one with blue hair is Nonoko and the girl with light blue hair is Nobara." She said, signaling to each girl. "We are all in your class, so nice to meet you Sakura Mikan." Hotaru nodded and said, "Can we go now?"

{Outside}

Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Nobara were talking about themselves when they heard people shout, "Kuro Neko!" And then they ran away. "Black…Cat?" Mikan thought. Then she saw her friends eyes widen and gasp, well except for Hotaru who just had her eyes widened and looked to where her friends were staring at. There, she say a boy with black hair and a black cat mask on. Right next to him was a boy with blonde hair. A big question mark appeared on her head and said, "Uh…why are you guys all scared?" They just pointed at the guy and Mikan rolled her eyes, "Uh, Yeah. I know there is a bitch with a weird mask behind me." Anna, Nonoko, and Nobara gasped and Hotaru muttered, "Baka!" Then Mikan felt heat behind her. She turned around to see that the boy had taken off his mask and had mysterious and beautiful red orbs. "Are you looking for a fight, little girl?" He said and Mikan snapped back to reality. "So what? You going to something about it _bitch_?" She said, empathizing bitch. The boy twitched and a flame appeared in his hand. She looked at the flame and sighed. Mikan put her headphones on and pressed play on her iPod touch. Music flowed through her ears. "Bring it on," she said.

Using her mind reading alice she read the boy's mind and smiled. He had thought that she didn't have any alice and that she was terrified of him. "If only he knew what my alice is and he wouldn't act so tough." She thought. She picked her ice alice and knew that even if she was at a disadvantage with that alice she would still win. Mikan looked back at the red orbs and quickly formed an ice dagger in her hand. She could tell that by his and his friend's look that they didn't expect to see her have an alice. Mikan made a dove out of her hand and flew it out. Just before it was going to land on him and explode, he melted it. He smirked and Mikan's eyes twitched. She kept on making things and he kept on burning them. "Is that the best you can do, little girl?" He smirked. "You conceited little bitch!!!" Mikan screamed in her mind and she quickly switched to her water alice, completely forgetting that she would blow her alice. She conjured up water and made it spin around him, making him look like he was in a water tornado. She couldn't read his expressions but she quickly realized her mistake. "Oh shit!" She said and quickly switched her alice to ice and made ice go around the flame caster, hoping that it would look like she still used ice.

She glanced at his friend and saw that he was now terrified. She smiled at him and he turned away, blushing. Mikan then turned to her friends. They were staring at her in awe, even Hotaru who couldn't hold it. Then she heard ice cracking and quickly turned to the boy. She read through his mind and found what she was looking for. "Hyuuga, this match is finished." She told him. Then she calmly walked up to him. "Remember, no matter how strong you are, there will always be someone stronger." She turned around and took off her headphones and went to her friends. "Let's go she told them." And they walked away.

{Hyuuga's POV}

That girl… I swear she used a water alice and an ice alice. Maybe I'm just imaging things. You can't have two alices and as far as I know, no one has an elemental alice…And how did she know my name?

**So how did you like it?**

**If you have any questions, ask me!**

**And I need more ideas for the next chapter please!**

**Please Review!**

**~WhiteMoon1~**


	2. Important! Author's Note

Author's Note

Very Important Author's Note!

Due to my being busy and new computer, I will be keeping only 2 stories and deleting the rest. The 1st story I will be keeping is this story, however, I will be keeping only 1 of my other stories, and I am not sure which one to pick...

So...please go to my profile poll and pick or send me a PM of your opinion! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Me: Yeah, um….it's been…what…a year ^^;**

**Amu: ~(Rolls eyes)~ Basically she'd like to apologize. **

**Mikan: ~(Giggles)~**

**Me: ~(Glares at Amu)~ Anywayz…..I'd like to thank "****headinthebooks101****" Thanks to her, I got the energy to continue this! She's my idea person and editor and I really am grateful! Thank you for your support! **

**Natsume: XxMidnightPrincessxX does not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Me, Amu, and Mikan: ~(Stares at him)~**

**Natsume: Wha-? Is it that abnormal for me to do something without asking?**

**Us: ~(Answers bluntly)~ Yup.**

**Natsume: ~(Sweatdrops)~**

**Ikuto: ~(Laughs)~**

**Me: ~(Sighs)~ And a heads up! This story is all in Natsume's Pov**

_**Scene: A month has passes since the events from the 1**__**st**__** chapter. First day of school.**_

{Natsume's Pov}

_It's pitch black. There are sounds of fire power going, from me? And then there's the sound of ice cracking. Then the sound of water. What are these sounds? When did this happen? Then….a voice whispering in my ear, a melody voice._

"_Remember-"_

"NATSUME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'LL BE LATE!"

"Ugh…" I groaned, yes, I know, very attractive, and opened my eyes. "Again…those dreams…but it felt like it happened…..what the hell happened?" I thought.

I sat up and glanced at the calendar. First day of school. I sighed, who cares?

It's the same thing every year, and the only thing that changed is that it's the 6th grade year. I got out of bed and changed into the usual uniform. A black long sleeved shirt and jeans, messed up my hair, making my appearance just scream "Hot and Wild" I smirked.

Then my thoughts wondered back to the dream I just had. What was that voice going to say? If only I could damn remember…I shook my head and headed downstairs. The thought was nagging me but I still had to get to school.

No way in hell was it because I was all giddy and happy to go back to school, I just had an appointment with Ruka and Tsubasa. I passed my mom, who was fuming with anger, grabbed a piece of toast, and headed out the door. But while walking to the school one word was in my head,

"_Remember"_

{5 minutes later}

"Natsume!"

I looked to the direction of the voice and saw Ruka holding a hand up, with Tsubasa standing by him. I nodded my head and walked to them, passing all the girls with heart-eyes glancing at us. I high fived them, smirking.

"Hey." Tsubasa smirked, and then glanced at the girls surrounding us and it grew wider as he stepped up to them, smiling his killer smile. "I would love to gaze at your lovely faces all day ladies, however I must speak with my bros. Mind giving us some space?" He spoke, smiling.

They all sighed and shook their heads dreamily and stepped back a foot. Ruka and I just stared at this amusing scene. Tsubasa turned around, but his playboy face turned to one of questioning. "Hey, have you guys heard the news?"

He was greeted with blank stares when Ruka snapped his fingers. "Oh, did you finally hook up with that Misaki girl?"

Tsubasa glared at him. "No, and I might've if Natsume hadn't been an ass and make us all go to those stupid parties during the WHOLE summer!"

He was greeted with his hat going on fire.

"OW! NATSUME!" Tsubasa yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I rolled my eyes, and glanced at Ruka, who was obviously exasperated at all the yelling and bored expressions we wore.

I sighed and Ruka spoke up, "So Tsubasa, what were you going to say?" I turned my eyes to him and raised an eyebrow.

His face lit up. "Oh yeah! What I was going to say before I was RUDELY interrupted-," He cut off and glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, "I heard that there's a new girl."

"…"

I turned to Ruka and saw his eyes widen a little. I looked at him weirdly. I mean, sure, so it's rare we get new students, let alone a _girl_ since most of the people who have an Alice, are boys but why so dramatic? Ruka turned to look at me and the "Why are you not interested?" was written all over his face.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What? It'll probably be another crazy lovesick fan." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the fangirls huddling together, whispering.

"Tsk, tsk There goes Nat-chan, talking about how high and mighty he is…" Tsubasa said.

"Oh quit it, you know he's just grumpy because of those…uh…dreams he had." Ruka argued.

"Mhm….."

"…"

"Still so arrogant though…"

"Tsubasa…."

I twitched and turned fully to them. "You know I can hear you guys…" I growled at them, a vein popping on of my head, fire emanating from me.

"Hehe," They replied weakly and shuffled a few steps back. I sighed and ran fingers through my messed-up hair.

"Come on, let's just go to class."

{Classroom 1-A}

We walked through the classroom door and I braced myself for the screams. Sure, enough, in a blink of an eye the room erupted into shrieks.

"Kyaa! Ruka is so cute and adorable!"

"Tsubasa is so funny!"

"Natsume! He's so cool! KAWAII!"

I sighed and stepped through, the fans immediately moved to make us a path. We walked to our desks and the dozens of girls quickly swarmed around us. Tsubasa starts talking normally, as if dozens of girls aren't swarmed around us and practically _breathing_ down our necks.

"Mou, why do we have to stay?"

Ruka too, ignores the girls and answered, "Because we're going to see this new girl you were talking about this morning…?"

Tsubasa widened his eyes. "Oh yeah! I was just distracted by these lovely ladies, I completely forgot everything," flashing a smile in their direction, earning a lot of "KAWAII!" And the hearts in their eyes grew bigger. I swear I heard someone faint.

"**BAM!"**

I swerved my head to the side as a bullet went past me and glared at the accuser. Hotaru Imai. I swear, that girl wants to kill me. "What the hell was that for Imai?" I yelled.

She glared back at me. "Tell your crazy fan girls to shut the hell up." Before I could answer that they didn't care, Sumire went in front of her and slapped her face.

"You bitch! How dare you try to hurt my Natsume!"

I widened my eyes. I swear, I was going to tell Sumire I wasn't her anything when in 1 second, the door opened and a blurred image sprinted to Sumire, snapped their fingers and the room suddenly turned cold.

I blinked my eyes and there in front of me stood a beautiful brunette who wasn't wearing the uniform. Instead she was sporting black skinny jeans with a pink designed top that said "I could if I would, since I can't I won't" and earphones around her neck.

I hear a sound that was like a whimper and I turned to see Sumire covered in ice all the way up to her head. The girl stepped up to her and looked at Sumire. "Don't you DARE hurt her again," she said, with a melodic but icy tone.

"Where have I heard that voice before?" I thought. Sumire nodded her head and the girl snapped her fingers again, releasing her, and leaving Surmire panting on the floor. A hush went through the crowd and that's when she turned to us.

Her eyes were an icy blue. "Let's get this straight. Mikan Sakura, Dangerous Ability class, Special Star, and Ice alice." She smirked, and me, Natsume Hyuuga! shuddered a bit. Her eyes landed on me and her smirk grew wider, where have I seen this person before?

"Nice to meet you, I'm the new student."

"_Remember-"_

**Me: Second chapter completed! Sorry it's so late and short!**

**Natsume: ~(Rolls eyes)~**

**Mikan: ~(Sighs)~ Knew that streak of kindness wouldn't last long…**

**Me: ~(Sighs with her)~ Anyways, I DO have a plot, hope to finish it soon!**


	4. Listen Please NOT A STORY

Due to issues like homework, pressure, grades, friend issues, school, I won't be posting anymore stories .

But, when I see that last sentence, I feel angry at myself that I couldn't continue on stories that I though I would be responsible for. S, I'm not gonna give you guys any more excuses, because you guys really don't need that.

I have passed the story onto headinthebooks101 and she'll be adding these as her new story, with her own additions. She's so nice, trying to encourage me and telling me to not give up on myself. I'm sorry I disappointed her, but I KNOW she'll be a much better person giving you guys a better story than I ever could xP ^^

Headinthebooks101, if you're reading this, I'm deeply sorry for my off taskness and hope you can always ask me for advice if you need it! ;D

I won't be doing anymore stories on this account, but know you always can ask me any questions if you happen to have ^^ Look out for me! I might be "someone else" hopefully with better stories and a better will power!

This note will be up here for about a year ^^

….Haha, this has got to be the longest author note you guys have read...

See You Soon Hopefully!


End file.
